


Friends from work

by RemyLeBeau



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, No Time To Die (2020), Other, Pre-Relationship, Q's already got company, and Bond realizes he might be a bit overprotective of Q, based on a scene from the movie trailer, maybe a bit jealous, movie trailer, u know - that scene in Q's flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyLeBeau/pseuds/RemyLeBeau
Summary: Q is not alone when Bond and Moneypenny show up unannounced in his flat.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny & Q, James Bond & Eve Moneypenny, James Bond & Eve Moneypenny & Q, James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q, Q/Random dude
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Friends from work

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like I have any hope of a canon 00Q relationship beyond the '&' spectrum. Nonetheless, I'm still baiting myself in hope that we might get non-straight Q in the 2020 movie, so... this is just how I'd like that movie trailer scene in Q's flat to unroll. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I missed you, Q.”

Q doesn’t have time to figure out whether he wants to hug or yell at Bond for the agent’s most recent resurrection. He feels a shiver run down his spine as 007 strides through him and into his flat, uninvited, while Eve gives the young man an apologetic but not less amused smile and steps forward to give Q a warm hug and then follow Bond into the flat.

Q closes the door with a sigh and turns to watch as Bond is comfortably sitting on the couch, having already taken the time to remove his clearly expensive suit jacket and drop it over a chair. The agent has his eyes fixed on Q as the young man turns to take Eve’s coat and carefully place it on the chair Bond has already claimed as a coat hanger. Q avoids looking directly to check the bathroom door, not wanting to give away his company just yet, nor look nervous about it. The shower is not running anymore, and he can’t really hear anything from the bathroom. No point dwelling on it for now, anyway.

“Suppose I should be thanking you for not breaking in, then?” The sarcasm in Q’s dry tone is not missed by the 00-agent, who gives the young man a devilish grin before turning his chin up in Eve’s direction. “You should be thanking Moneypenny for that, you know how persuasive she can be.”

Eve snorts and rolls her eyes at that, and Q can’t help but smile fondly at her and relax a little as she reaches to tug at him and joke. “We wouldn’t want to startle our beloved Quartermaster now, would we? Or spook anyone else.” The last sentence is delivered as a casual afterthought, but Q can feel the friendly warning in her voice letting him know she’s very aware he’s not alone in the flat. Q tries not to blush under the perceptible increase of Bond’s grin as he answers teasingly. “No, we definitely wouldn’t want that.”

So of course they both knew someone else was in Q’s bathroom, and the young hacker can’t really be surprised at that. Bond is an experienced 00-agent, and Eve - well, Eve is a very perceptive agent, but she’s also a close enough friend of Q’s to know that, against popular belief, he’s not really that much of a hermit and can actually enjoy the company of other humans in the rare occasions he’s not working non-stop for days fueled only by tea and quick naps in his office.

Q rolls his eyes and turns to the kitchen. “I’ll get us some tea and-” He pauses minutely without turning, realizing he’d have to leave the two agents alone in the only room with direct access to the currently occupied bathroom. “Care to join me in the kitchen and fill me in on what’s going on?” He adds casually and avoids looking back to check if he’s being followed.

It doesn’t take longer after the three of them headed to the kitchen for Q to straighten his back against one of the two parallel counters the three of them had been leaning on, slightly widening his eyes as he hears the sound of the bathroom door being opened. He clears his throat and fixes his glasses as he hears a voice approaching the kitchen.

“Quentin, where are yo- _oh._ ” Three pairs of eyes focus on the frame of the young man presently frozen in the kitchen entrance. Q feels relief that the man, wet hair from showering, is at least wearing trousers and not walking into them naked.

“Oh, good morning, Jim. I must have forgotten I was expecting some friends from work.” He answers the semi naked man’s questioning look calmly and matter-of-factly, holding back a chuckle as he catches Bond’s surprise. It’s rare to catch the agent off guard and it takes only a second for 007 to get a hold of his expression and grin in amusement. Q doesn’t fail to notice the approval on Eve’s warm smile as the hacker doesn’t show the slightest sign of embarrassment at the situation.

If Q feels anything close to uncomfortable at the situation at hand, he refuses to let it show. He’s used to monitoring as 007 fucks his way through missions and is proud to notice that by now he’s pretty much undisturbed by any of the agent’s sexual advances. But it apparently feels very different to have one of 007’s unreadable intense glares directed at him, and Q feels a slight shiver run down his spine as he tries not to blush under Bond’s scrutinizing eyes.

“Friends from _work_ , you said?” The newcomer seems reassured by Q’s calm words and risks another cautious step into the kitchen towards Bond and Moneypenny, brows raising in a mix of amusement and concealed mockery that makes Q fear for the other man’s life as he approaches two of the people whose bad side Q wouldn’t wish on anyone other than enemies of estate or _very_ cruel criminals. “As in _tech related_ work?”

Bond holds the man’s gaze, a slight grin starting to play at the corner of his lips. He shifts his body to stand completely facing the man, and Q knows enough about the agent’s posture during missions to see through Bond’s mask of casual smugness and identify the shift in his demeanor as the agent sizes up the new element in the room in silent defiance. Q would’ve found the sight of Jim gulping and faltering under 007’s gaze fun to watch had Bond not just arrived at his flat unannounced and then moved on to threatening his company.

Fully aware of how this kind of smile from 007 usually leads to chaos and property destruction, not to mention a bodycount, Q opens his mouth to say something, but stops as he catches Moneypenny’s calculated move towards Bond. Her ability to get the whole room’s attention with just a smooth step and a smile is appreciated by Q as he watches the agent place her hand on Bond’s shoulder in a soft but warning grip and direct her smile at Jim. “Yes, both of us are tech engineers. Actually James here is one of the best at testing the prototypes our team comes up with!” That prompts a snort from Q, who’s holding back a remark on how destructive said ‘testing’ usually gets. Jim seems to accept the answer, but still looks like a deer in headlights as his eyes quickly shift from Eve’s reassuring smile to Bond’s unfazed cold grin still fixed on the new arrival. To Q’s surprise, Jim seems to have caught up on the imminent danger he’s actually facing as the shirtless man tries - and fails quite miserably - to appear nonchalant as he directs a smile in Q’s direction and steps back slowly. “So, uh- call me some other time, will you?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and Q can hear the man’s steps fasten as soon as he leaves his line of sight.

“Wait, you’re forgetting your clothes!” Q tries to scream after the man, but he knows it’s too late as he’s already heard the front door opening and closing in a hurry. Q glares angrily at the two clearly amused MI6 agents and accepts he might as well cross Jim from the list of people he will ever hear from again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments cleanse my soul and clean my pores, thank y'all for reading! (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
